Christmas with friends
by XSDStitch
Summary: The young Cresent is moving in a cold forest. But a friend is never far away.


In a cold winter night was a black dragoness with a light green belly. The same color was on the feet as well and top side of her wings and the inner side resemble a starry sky of the night. On her tail is a tri colored tuft. She has a long white mane in a long braid. She shivers while going through the snow.

While she was going she didn't notice that somebody was coming closer to her from behind since she was deaf. Then she was touched on the back. She gasped and jumps by that sudden touch and looks at who it was.

She relaxed as she saw a familiar dragon in front of her. "Fugeo… don't startle me like that."

The red dragon chuckles. "Sorry Crescent… but I doubt that you would hear anything if I had said something."

Crecent chuckles after reading his explanation from his lips. "That is true! But what brings you here? It has been an eternity since we saw each other last time."

"That is true! I just happened to be around here and as I spotted you from the distance I just said to myself, 'We have Christmas and you are walking alone in the cold night… this isn't right.' That is why I came here," told Fugeo and Crecent smiles. "That is sweet of you! You are really a good friend."

Fugeo blushes and nods. "Thanks! But don't hug me now out of nowhere… since it already caused misunderstandings"

"Got that!" smiles the dragoness and wondered, "But why are you out here?"

"Come with me and you will know!" smiles Fugeo and turned around. Crecent knows that she can trust Fugeo and followed him. They walked up to a cave and Crecent asked, "Uhm… Fugeo… why are you going to a cave?"

Her friend just smiles to her and walks into the cave. Crecent followed him and as they were deep in the cave she gasped. In the cave stood a tree with beautiful self made decorations. Inside the cave are also a large armored rhino and a white cheetah with blue clothes. Crecent recognized them as two of Fugeo's friends, Roark and Snowhair.

The cheetah smiles to Crecent. "Hello Crecent! Nice that you could come here!"

"Any good fights in the last time?" asked Roark, causing everybody to laugh at the always fighting mind of this rhino. Fugeo smiles and put a wing over Crecent. "Merry Christmas!"

Crecent smiles to her friend. "Merry Christmas to you to!"

Then they sat around the tree while in a safe distance a fire burns, illuminating the cave and spending a comfortable warmth. They told each other stories and enjoyed the evening, being together with friends they care for.

Then Snowhair began to take a deer that was caught by Fugeo and some vegetables over the fire began to prepare it for their Christmas Eve dinner. Crecent and Fugeo helped as well but Roark… they asked him to get more firewood.

Crecent was explained to by Fugeo that the last time Roark was cooking he used his weapons to chop the meat. And this was affecting the taste… and uneatable due to the fact that splinters of the metal was also in the food…

Crecent giggles at this tale, knowing that Roark would really be the type to do this with his own weapons. Later the deer and vegetables were ready to be eaten.

They shared the meal equally and ate it while having an eye on the fire pit and Christmas tree. After the meal they just sat there and looked at the tree until it got late. Then they agreed to the turns of checking the fire and went to sleep. Crecent was the first one, followed by Fugeo. The later turns were forgotten by the dragoness and sleeps through the night.

As she woke up it was late in the morning but her friends were still there, waiting with the breakfast. Crecent smiles by this and went over to them. They took their breakfast and Fugeo asked Crecent, "Where do you want to go?"

"Perhaps I can move with my friends for a while?" asked the dragoness and Fugeo nods. "I don't mind that!"

The other two agreed and after cleaning up in the cave they travel together.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Crecent belongs to Cresent-Luna on DeviantArt. This is a late Christmas Gift for her.


End file.
